Imperio Fidelius
by Nicky T
Summary: Rated for imagery and slash content. Harry Potter's life is going just fine, but then things start to change between him and Ron and someone shows up to make things even more complicated. Why can't he stop staring at Ron? And why is this new person follow


Title - Imperio Fidelius

Author - Sniffles

Pairings - Scroll to the end of the chapter for pairings. I understand some people like to be surprised, and some don't, so I will be posting the pairings only on this chapter.

Warnings - Voldemort may be slightly OOC, obviously. Original character, however this character is not a Mary Sue and will not be falling madly in love with any major characters. No worries there.

Notes - For my own reasons Voldemort lives. Yup. In the flesh. AU. Which will become startingly obvious as the fic progresses (as if Voldemort being alive wasn't a huge hint). I've taken everyone's comments (from my greeting message ^-^) to heart, so I shall endeavor to keep all the things people hate to see in HP fics out of my fic. No promises, because you can never please everyone, eh?

Please be kind to me. . This is my first HP fic. I'm shaking, see?

This is the unbeta'ed version. Please forgive the many little mistakes.

Prologue -

"My lord." Mordon's voice was a husky purr as he dropped to his knees and bowed before the dark lord whom he served. He was pleased, and this was evident not only in his voice. The way he carried himself. The anxious fidgeting as he waited for his chance to speak, the smile that curved his usually stiff lips. His entire body spoke for him, and all who looked at him knew; this was a man who was satisfied.

"I have little time for you. Make your point quickly and clearly." The dark lord known as Voldemort, or more commonly as He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, had no patience for excited people. He was displeased with Mordon's performance of late. He had three sons only two of which who showed potential for being Death Eater's, the third was too weak to be of any use. The only reason he allowed his Death Eater's to marry or procreate was simply to expand his empire, so this waste of a child had blackened Mordon's name in his eyes.

Mordon nodded and sat back on his heels so he could look up at Voldemort, but even as excited as he was he found he couldn't rest his eyes on the face of the dark lord he served. "It has been several years since you have seen my sons, has it not, my lord?"

"Do not presume to ask me questions." Voldemort growled, "I have no time for such things."

"Ah, yes, of course." Mordon's cheeks flushed with color as he glanced around nervously, "But, you see sir, this is important. I would like you to meet my youngest son, Casmus, with whom you were most displeased several years ago."

Voldemort nodded, "This had better be good."

Mordon turned and looked into the sea of familiar figures standing nearby. As always the Death Eater's were on alert. They never rested. He himself was a Death Eater, so he knew this well. "Casmus! Come."

A small figure seperated from the crowd and walked hesitantly towards the dark lord. He stopped several feet behind Mordon and refused to go any further when Mordon urged him forward. With a frustrated sigh Mordon jumped to his feet and strode over to his timid son. "There! Look!" He cried, pulling the hood of his son's cloak down to reveal the boy's face.

Voldemort was on his feet before the hood cleared the boy's head. The air in the room seemed to thicken as shouts rang out. "Potter!" Casmus cowered in fear, ducking his head and trying to hide his face behind his hands.

Mordon grabbed his son's chin and forced it back up so the other's could inspect him. Voldemort carefully, and slowly, moved from his throne and made the trek across the room towards the two. His Death Eater's were agitated. He could feel it, and understand it as well. Only years of being bonded to the boy who lived prevented him from killing Casmus on sight. He knew immediately this was not Harry Potter. 

He stopped before Casmus, studying the boy's face very carefully. "Why was I not told of this before?" When he spoke his voice was curiously quiet.

"I apologize, my lord. I was not aware of the similarities until just recently when I saw a picture of Potter in the Daily Prophet." Mordon had a hard time keeping his tone even and respectful. His excitement was great. This could earn him favor from the dark lord who had been irritated with him for so long.

"You make a habit of reading the Daily Prophet?" 

"No, sir."

Voldemort reached out, running a finger down Casmus' cheek. Casmus shuddered, trying hard not to pull away since he knew this would only anger his father and probably Voldemort as well. "He's shorter than Potter."

"Not by much sir." Mordon countered quickly.

"He's thinner as well."

"Easily remedied sir."

"And much too timid." As if to demonstrate Voldemort raised his hand very fast. Casmus instinctively flinched.

"Also fixable."

Casmus cowered as Voldemort stared at him. Then suddenly Voldemort turned and stalked away, "This is perfect."

Mordon grinned widely, patting Casmus' shoulder before moving after Voldemort. As soon as Voldemort was seated once again at his throne, Mordon fell to his knees before him. "How can he serve you?"

"I can think of a number of ways he can serve me." Voldemort said with a satisfied smirk. His eyes were fixed on Casmus, who had lowered his head as soon as his father let go of him. 

He studied Casmus in quiet thought for a long time. Mordon kneeled before him, twitching now and then. He wanted to speak, but knew this would be a bad time to do so. He could think of many uses for a Harry Potter look-alike. True, Casmus was not an exact twin, but with a little magic he could be perfect. This was just what they needed. The chance to finally kill Harry Potter. 

"Bring him closer."

Mordon jumped to his feet the moment the command was issued. He rushed to Casmus' side and pulled the boy to the foot of Voldemort's throne. "Black hair." Voldemort murmured, raising his wand and waving it.

Casmus' soft brown hair shifted color, turning black. "Longer." Another flick of the wand and Casmus gasped as he suddenly felt hair brushing his cheeks and shoulders.

"Perfect." Voldemort murmured.

Mordon was confused, "But sir, now he looks very little like Potter."

"That is the point." Voldemort tapped his wand against his thigh. "We will send your son to Hogwart's, where he will study Harry Potter."

"For what purpose sir? We have many students in Hogwarts as it is?"

"Don't question me." Voldemort snarled, but his mood was so good at the moment he refrained from killing Mordon on the spot. "He will study Harry Potter so when the time is right we can use him to replace Harry Potter."

"That would be difficult." A Death Eater to the right of Voldemort, who had remained silent until now finally spoke.

"Not as difficult as you imagine, Lucius." Voldemort murmured.

"What purpose could replacing Potter serve?"

"We can take the boy who lived, and no one will know he's gone. So there will be no rescue attempts, and we can take our time doing what we like to him." Voldemort turned his cold gaze onto Lucius Malfoy, "Can you imagine what an asset he would be if we could turn him?"

"The chances of him turning are slim."

"Not if we have time to work on him."

"Ah, indeed sir."

"At all times you will study Potter." Mordon said in a hushed tone as he and Casmus stood waiting in Lucius Malfoy's sitting room, "You will watch him every chance you get and you will learn exactly what makes him tick. When we replace you with him you must be able to pull off a convincing act."

Casmus shook his head, "But father,"

"No buts." Mordon hissed, "None of that. You have been useless up to now. You will make me proud, Casmus, or I will have to forget the promise I made to your mother."

Casmus sighed and nodded, "Yes, father."

"That's more like it. You will act like an ordinary student of Hogwarts. Don't worry about getting good marks. From what I've heard from Malfoy's son, Potter isn't the best student. You'll have to match him there, as well, when the time is right."

Casmus listened with only half an ear. He wasn't terribly keen on doing this, but he also wasn't completely opposed. It was the chance to make his father proud, and to finally do something worthwhile like his brothers. He wasn't sure he could do it though. He had little to no talent with magic. Sometimes he wondered if he could truly be the son of pure bloods.

Was he really adopted? He wouldn't be surprised if he discovered he had been. He was nothing like the rest of his family. 

"... and above all else you will not, and I stress this, 'NOT' allow yourself to stand out in anyway." Casmus turned his attention back to his father who was still ranting on, "You must blend into the background. Make few friends, don't do anything to make yourself noticeable."

"Yes, father." Casmus said with a slight nod. Blend into the background? That was easy enough. He had been doing that for years.

Hogwarts. As he tuned his father out once more he found himself daydreaming about what Hogwarts must be like. Were the people there nice? Were they scary? Would he learn? It was all very exciting.

It burned. He hissed, clenching his hand into a tight fist. The world shifted around him, changing from his quarters into Lucius Malfoy's sitting room. "Malfoy." Lucius was seated at his favorite chair, legs crossed and hands folded on his knee. 

"Snape." Lucius had a slimy smirk. It was a smirk Snape hated.

Snape remained silent as he moved the two steps to the sofa. He seated himself carefully, keeping his eyez on Lucius. He had been called here, but he really had no idea why. Whatever the reason was, it couldn't be good. Orders from his least favorite person, Voldemort, to visit his second least favorite person, Lucius, was never a good thing. He didn't break the silence. Lucius would speak in his own time. While he waited he concentrated on flexing his fingers, attempting to ease the sting of the dark mark.

"Bring him in, Mordon." 

Movement from the corner of his eye made Snape stiffen. He had not noticed the other Death Eater in the room. He watched warily as Mordon moved to the door and called someone from the hall. A boy entered the room. A boy with black, greasy hair that brushed his shoulders. His eyes were large and blue. He looked around wildly, like a trapped animal.

"Meet your nephew, Snape." Lucius murmured, sounding highly amused.

"Nephew?" Snape studied the boy closely. He had to admit with that hair the child bore a slight resemblance to him, but there was something else about his face. Something that was making his head hurt.

"You will return to Hogwarts with him. He wishes to take classes there." 

Snape believed that about as much as he believed Voldemort had potential to suddenly repent of his ways. "He is a wizard then?" 

Lucius, strangely, did not have a quick answer to that. He looked to Mordon who nodded. "Yes, of course!" Mordon had his hand on the boy's shoulder, and Snape had the distinct impression that hand was there to hold the boy in place.

"That is all?"

"Yes, take him to Hogwarts, see that he is given a place."

That wouldn't be as easy as it sounded. Hogwarts only accepted students it wanted. No one ever just 'came' to Hogwarts, they had to be invited. Snape nodded, "If that is what the lord wants." He murmured, getting to his feet. 

He would not argue. First he would see if by some miracle this child would be accepted. He would worry about the rest later. But as the boy reluctantly walked over to him he couldn't help but wonder what Voldemort was up to now. He grabbed the boy's shoulder and as the world shifted around them he noticed how terrified the boy looked. //Not a Death Eater.// Snape decided as his stomach lurched in protest to the abrupt displacement of his body.

Lucius' sitting room shifted back into Snape's chambers and as the boy fell to the floor in a dead faint Snape's lips curled in a sneer, "Definately not a Death Eater."

"What is your name?" Albus Dumbledore did not look the least bit surprised when Snape arrived when the terrified looking child.

"Casmus, your holiness." The boy responded nervously.

Dumbledore grinned widely, lifting his hand to his mouth and popping what looked to be a chocolate candy into his mouth, "Wonderful. You may call me Professor, Casmus."

"Yes, Professor."

It was odd hearing the child speak. After fainting in Snape's chambers the boy hadn't spoken a word except for a stuttered; 'Sorry.' "You do understand that this is highly unorthodox." Dumbledore said after he was finished chewing on his candy, "The first semester is already half way through."

"He only recently started showing magic potential." Snape spoke for the child, giving Dumbledore what he hope was; the look. The look that conveyed more than words could. The look that, as friends, they would understand from each other.

"Is that so?" Dumbledore didn't see the look. Snape resisted the urge to growl, "Well, then, shall we put on the Sorting Hat? If he is meant to be here, he will be sorted, hm?"

That wasn't entirely true, but Dumbledore liked saying that from time to time to make special students feel important.

So you blew up the potions lab? Don't say you have no talent and don't belong here. After all, the Sorting Hat wouldn't have sorted you if you didn't belong. Snape had never heard Dumbledore say those exact words, but he had heard him hint at such things more than once.

Dumbledore murmured an incantation and waved his wand. The Sorting Hat floated off it's spot on the shelves around Dumbledore's desk. Casmus stepped back as the Hat moved towards him. "Don't be frightened." Dumbledore encouraged, "It won't hurt a bit."

The Sorting Hat fell on Casmus' head. Casmus' eyes shut tightly. Snape watched with interest. Doubtless the boy would be sorted into Slytherin. All of the Death Eater's children were sorted into Slytherin.

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat announced before floating off Casmus' head and returning to it's place on the shelf.

"Gryffindor?" Snape echoed aloud, his surprise so great the words would not stay inside his head where they belonged.

"Well!" Dumbledore sounded highly amused, "Gryffindor, it is. Perhaps, Severus, you could show him to the Gryffindor common room and have him set up. He is your nephew after all."

"Yes, Professor, my ... nephew." Snape gave Dumbledore the 'look' again, "I will take my ... nephew to Gryffindor."

"Do that." Dumbledore grinned widely and popped another candy piece into his mouth, "Oh, and, return here immediately after seeing Casmus is settled."

Snape nodded, and frustrated with trying to communicate subliminally with Dumbledore he whirled and stalked out.

~End Chapter One~

Pairings - Far enough down? Anyway here they are :

harryxron

dracoxhermoine (not too much of that, so no worries)

siriusxremus (undecided if this will be blatant or more subtle)


End file.
